Thrall Trollblood
Former Chieften and founder of the Tattered Wing Orc Tribe. Always accompanied by the planar dragon Vorelvignar. "Angel of the Lords of Light? I have been here 70 years and da only lords I know is the lord of Lasonia, the lord of...oh what they called. Oh right, douchebags, and Douchebag Death . Oh to hell with it they're all douchebags." -Thrall dealing with an angel trespasser before the move to G'Tona Legend . Before becoming chieftan of the Tattered Wing, Thrall had spend some time wandering the world were he encountered many wonders, spawned a few legends, and collected trophies of adventures he found personally memorable - usually for none of the reasons mentioned in the legends. With the rise of the Second Council , Thrall and his lover, Vorelvignar , forsaw the coming troubles between humans and the other humanoid races, and decided to leave. "Taking their tribe" became "taking nearby tribes" and then turned into a large-scale refugee effort, relocating most of the non-human humanoid tribes in areas of Northern Arcamond in conflict with the Council to a series of islands known collectively as G'tona. Thrall treated the entire endeavor with a sense of jaded amusement, but was less than impressed when, upon arrival at G'tona, the refugees turned to him for continued leadership. Contemporary Information: Early Life Years Adventuring Current Day Having forcefully retired himself some time ago, Thrall, now old but not at all infirm, spends his time (mostly) peacefully in his mountain home with Vorelvignar. He is (violently) unimpressed with the young orcs and trolls who brave the dangerous journey through giant territory and up sheer mountains to ask his advice. He shares his territory with the descendents of the legendary pixie BathSheba. Occasionally Thrall amuses himself by misdirecting his petitioners into the pixie-held hotsprings, and laughs as they are sent fleeing down the mountain. Description Race: Troll blooded half-orc Height: 8'2" Weight: 500 Hair: Black Eyes: Swampy green Skin: brownish green CG Large Monsterus Homoniod Male Half-Troll Orc 24 level Gunslinger (Musket Master )/Rogue (sniper ) Init 7; Senses darkvision 120ft; Perception - Aura - Defensive Abilities -; DR -; Immune -; Resistance -; SR - Weaknesses - Defense AC 38, touch 24, flat-footed 28, (+11 armor, +7 dex, +3 natural, +5 deflection,+3 dodge, -1 size) hp 385 (21d10+3d8+216) Regeneration 2/ fire and acid Fort 26, Ref 30, Will 16 Offense Speed 30 ft. Melee '''Bite 30 (1d8+7), 2 claws 25 (1d6+3) '''Ranged +5 destance Blunderbuss 36 (3d6+15/x2) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks -- Statistics Str 24, Dex 24, Con 26, Int 12, Wis 20, Cha 10, App 14 Base Atk 23; CMB 30 ; CMD 48 Feats 'Monsterous Pyhsique, Dodge, Mobility , Deft shootist deed, Secret stash deed, Signature deed (Lightning reload Deed), Point-Blaint Shot, Precise Shot, Improved Percise Shot, Toughness , Shot on the Run,Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Stealth), Quick Draw, Endurance , Diehard , Deathless Initiate,Deathless Master,Ironhide , Deathless Zealot , Weapon Focus Musket, Weapon Specialization Musket, Greater Weapon Focus Musket '''Flaws 'Fear of Starvation '''Skills -- Languages -- SQ -- 'Combat Gear '+5 mithral breastplat, +5 ring of procetion, +5 seeking destance Musket Special Abilities Accuracy: Half range on all Incerment Penalties when making ranged attacks with Bow, crossbows and guns(with in the first range incerment) evasion Nimble +3 Grit: 5 Sneak Attack +12d6 up to 110ft Musket Training: add dex+1 to damage of any two handed fire arm, the misfire value increases by 2 instead of 4. Weapon Training: Fire Arms +2 to attack and damage. Axes +1 to attack and damage. Armor Training: reduce armor check penalty by 2 and increase max dex by 2. Rouge Tallents: Bleeding Attack adds 10 points bleed to Sneak attack Weapon Training(blunderbuss) gain weapon focus with blunderbuss Powerfull Sneak,Whenever a rogue with this talent takes a full attack action, she can elect to take a –2 penalty on all attack rolls until the start of her next turn. If an attack during this time is a sneak attack, she treats all 1s on the sneak attack damage dice as 2s. Snipers Eye,A rogue with this talent can apply her sneak attack damage on ranged attacks targeting foes within 30 feet that benefit from concealment. Foes with total concealment are still immune. Deadly Sneak,Wheneverusing powerful sneak treats all 1s and 2s on the sneak attack damage dice as 3s Stealthy Sniper,when using Stealth skill to snipe only suffers a –10 penalty Improved Evasion, gain improved evasion Opportunist , once per round, the rogue can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as an attack of opportunity for that round. Even a rogue with the Combat Reflexes feat can't use the opportunist ability more than once per round.Opportunist , once per round Hide in Plain SIght(Forests), can use the Stealth skill to hide, even while being observed Hide in Plain Sight (Mountains) can use the Stealth skill to hide, even while being observed Extra Feat, gain a feat Extra Feat, gain a feat Gunslinger Deads Deadeye (Ex): At 1st level, the gunslinger can resolve an attack against touch AC instead of normal AC when firing beyond her firearm’s first range increment. Performing this deed costs 1 grit point per range increment beyond the first. The gunslinger still takes the –2 penalty on attack rolls for each range increment beyond the first when she performs this deed. Steady Aim (Ex): At 1st level, as long as a musket master has at least 1 grit point, she can take a move-equivalent action to increase the accuracy of a two-handed firearm. When she does, she increases the range increment of the firearm she is firing by 10 feet. This stacks with other abilities that increase her range increment. Quick Clear (Ex): At 1st level, as a standard action, the gunslinger can remove the broken condition from a single firearm she is currently wielding, as long as that condition was gained by a firearm misfire. The gunslinger must have at least 1 grit point to perform this deed. Alternatively, if the gunslinger spends 1 grit point to perform this deed, she can perform quick clear as a move-equivalent action instead of a standard action. Gunslinger Initiative (Ex): At 3rd level, as long as the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point, she gains the following benefits. First, she gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks. Furthermore, if she has the Quick Draw feat, her hands are free and unrestrained, and the firearm is not hidden, she can draw a single firearm as part of the initiative check. Pistol-Whip (Ex): At 3rd level, the gunslinger can make a surprise melee attack with the butt or handle of her firearm as a standard action. When she does, she is considered to be proficient with the firearm as a melee weapon and gains a bonus on the attack and damage rolls equal to the enhancement bonus of the firearm. The damage dealt by the pistol-whip is of the bludgeoning type, and is determined by the size of the firearm. One-handed firearms deal 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if wielded by Small creatures) and two-handed firearms deal 1d10 points of damage (1d8 if wielded by Small creatures). Regardless of the gunslinger’s size, the critical multiplier of this attack is 20/×2. If the attack hits, the gunslinger can make a combat maneuver check to knock the target prone as a free action. Performing this deed costs 1 grit point. Fast Musket (Ex): At 3rd level, as long as the musket master has 1 grit point, she can reload any two-handed firearm as if it were a one-handed firearm. (with feats makes reloading a move action) Dead Shot (Ex): At 7th level, as a full-round action, the gunslinger can take careful aim and pool all of her attack potential into a single, deadly shot. When she does this, she shoots the firearm at a single target, but makes as many attack rolls as she can, based on her base attack bonus. She makes the attack rolls in order from highest bonus to lowest, as if she were making a full attack. If any of the attack rolls hit the target, the gunslinger’s single attack is considered to have hit. For each additional successful attack roll beyond the first, the gunslinger increases the damage of the shot by the base damage dice of the firearm. For instance, if a 7th-level gunslinger firing a musket hits with both attacks, she does 2d12 points of damage with the shot, instead of 1d12 points of damage, before adding any damage modifiers. Precision damage and extra damage from weapon special abilities (such as flaming) are added with damage modifiers and are not increased by this deed. If one or more rolls are critical threats, she confirms the critical once using her highest base attack bonus –5. For each critical threat beyond the first, she reduces this penalty by 1 (to a maximum of 0). The gunslinger only misfires on a dead shot if all the attack rolls are misfires. She cannot perform this deed with a blunderbuss or other scatter weapon when attacking creatures in a cone. The gunslinger must spend 1 grit point to perform this deed. Startling Shot (Ex): At 7th level, a gunslinger with least 1 grit point can spend a standard action to purposely miss a creature that she could normally hit with a firearm attack. When she does, that creature becomes flat-footed until the start of its next turn. Targeting (Ex): At 7th level, as a full-round action, the gunslinger can make a single firearm attack and choose part of the body to target. She gains the following effects depending on the part of the body targeted. If a creature does not have one of the listed body locations, that part cannot be targeted. This deed costs 1 grit point to perform no matter which part of the creature she targets. Creatures that are immune to sneak attacks are immune to these effects. Arms: On a hit, the target takes no damage from the hit but drops one carried item of the gunslinger’s choice, even if the item is wielded with two hands. Items held in a locked gauntlet are not dropped on a hit. Head: On a hit, the target is damaged normally, and is also confused for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. Legs: On a hit, the target is damaged normally and knocked prone. Creatures that have four or more legs or that are immune to trip attacks are immune to this effect. Torso: Targeting the torso threatens a critical on a 19–20. Wings: On a hit, the target is damaged normally, and must make a DC 20 Fly check or fall 20 ft. Bleeding Wound (Ex): At 11th level, when the gunslinger hits a living creature with a firearm attack, she can spend 1 grit point as a free action to have that attack deal extra bleed damage. The amount of bleed damage is equal to the gunslinger’s Dexterity modifier. Alternatively, the gunslinger can spend 2 grit points to deal 1 point of Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution bleed damage (gunslinger’s choice) instead. Creatures that are immune to sneak attacks are also immune to these types of bleed damage. Expert Loading (Ex): At 11th level, whenever the gunslinger rolls a misfire with a gun that has the broken condition, she can spend 1 grit point to keep the gun from exploding, though it retains the broken condition. Lightning Reload (Ex): At 11th level, as long as the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point, she can reload a single barrel of a one-handed or two-handed firearm as a swift action once per round. If she has the Rapid Reload feat or is using an alchemical cartridge (or both), she can reload a single barrel of the weapon as a free action each round instead. Furthermore, using this deed does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Category:NPC Category:Orc NPC Category:Historical Figure Category:G'Tona Category:Dragonrest Mountains